¿Que los locos no aman?
by Akari Yumei
Summary: One-shots de parejas a lo 2P!, diferentes y a la vez algo similares entre sí: Locura. ¿Que los locos no aman? ¡Por supuesto que sí! (En pausa por tiempo indefinido)
1. 2P US x 2P UK

**¿Que los locos no aman?**

**Disclaimer**: Personajes no míos, sin ánimos de lucro porque no son míos, sólo la historia.

Drabbles de parejas populares a lo 2P!, diferentes y a la vez algo similares entre sí: Locura.

* * *

><p>¿Qué los locos no aman?<p>

Pareja: 2P!US x 2P!UK / 2P!UK x 2P!US

— — — — —

Él rió, como siempre mostrando esa gran sonrisa. Y el otro simplemente bufó, algo fastidiado.

Frente a frente, en la parte más apartada de un extenso parque. Un chico risueño, y aferrado a la locura, frente a un vándalo. Al primero le brillan sus ojos celestes con un hermoso y a la vez extraño brillo malva, el segundo deja sus rojos ojos posados sobre el otro par.

Nada rompe su silencio más que las risas del mayor y los quejidos del menor. Oliver le había dicho a Allan lo mucho que lo quería, lo mucho que lo había estado amando desde hace más de un año. El muchacho vándalo no había emitido ningún sonido, ni siquiera un "¿Qué?". Sólo…se miraban uno al otro.

—Al —llamó el rubio, cantarín— ¿No me vas a decir nada? Hehehe.

Este dio un soplido y respondió seriamente, con algo de fastidio: — ¿Y qué quieres que te diga?

—Pues…—dudó por un momento. Infantil—. Quiero saber si seremos algo más que amigos hahaha. Al, ¿Sabes? Yo te amo.

—Ya me lo habías dicho, idiota.

— ¿Entonces qué dices? Quiero ser tuyo y también quiero que seas mío, —luego alargó la siguiente palabra, como un ruego infantil: —_Pleaaase._

Pero la respuesta vino acompañado con un resoplido fastidiado y neutral, luego Allan, mientras acomodaba su cabello negro hacia atrás, respondió con simpleza: —Eres un completo idiota.

Oliver arqueó una ceja, sin dejar de sonreír.

—Deberías comprarte de esas pastillas para la memoria. —alzó su mano, enumerando— Primero: Ya me habías dicho que me amabas. Y segundo —sonrió levemente—; Desde hace medio año ya éramos más que amigos, _my dear idiot_.

Sí, probablemente Oliver sea muy olvidadizo a veces… o tal vez no. Después de todo, no sólo disfrutaba esas peculiares formas de decir "Te amo" sino que aprovechó la última frase para lanzarse a darle un fuerte abrazo a Allan.

.

* * *

><p>~~<em>Pleaaase:<em> Por favooor. / _My dear idiot:_ Mi querido idiota. ~~

¡Volví! De mí no se librarían con mis raras historias jajaja. Espero les haya gustado y muchas gracias por leer. ¿Reviews?

**Nota publicitaria:** Ahora también estoy en facebook y uso el mismo nombre, la imagen de perfil es la misma de aquí y la portada es de Estados Unidos y Canadá. Y también el link está en mi perfil. (No lo pondré más jaja)

Gracias por leer :D


	2. 2P Alemania x 2P Nyo Italia Veneciano

¿Qué los locos no aman?

Pareja: 2P!Alemania x 2P!Nyo!Italia Veneciano

— — — — —

Y aquí estamos de nuevo. ¿Acaso él no entiende que lo quiero? No hace falta decirlo porque lo demuestro y ahora planea que lo diga así como así ¡Que se joda! Günther debería dejar de ser tan…tan…como sea, estúpido alemán.

Y estoy harta de que cada vez que observo algún tarado me vea mal. Él es un celoso, por favor, soy una linda señorita ¿No puedo agradecer que coqueteen conmigo? _Per favore!_ Hasta mi fastidioso hermano sabe que soy irresistible y que sólo soy educada.

Ahora resulta que Günther está celoso, no puedo negar que me agrada eso, me parece algo agradable, pero por favor que no exagere. Hoy es catorce de febrero, ese día tan lleno de melosidad que me da caries. Por otro lado, me regalan comida y cosas gratis, algo es algo ¿No?

Estamos caminando por ahí, no me toma la mano siquiera. Ah, como sea. Mi novio mira siempre a su alrededor, sé que busca algo, pero no sé qué es. Después de un rato le pregunto: — ¿Qué es lo que tanto buscas, Günther?

—Sólo estoy mirando a mi alrededor —me responde con simpleza.

—Ajá.

No le creo, él puede ser muy serio pero lo conozco lo suficiente para saber que no está viendo solamente.

Yo creo que él no tiene el mismo interés por mí, lo cual me crispa los nervios porque no debería importarme tanto eso.

Él se detiene abruptamente, eso me sorprende, estamos frente a una floristería, ¿Es-Es en serio? …Díganme por favor que no sea cierto. Pero lo es, él me dice que espere mientras entra al local. ¿En qué demonios piensa?

Al fin y al cabo, cuando sale tiene un ramo de margaritas frente a mí, están con motitas rojas, debo admitir que eso se ve original y algo agradable. Günther las tiende frente a mí. Le miro confundida, y a la vez halagada.

—Toma, feliz día o como sea —dice toscamente, pero yo sé que quiere decir: "Aquí tienes tu obsequio, feliz día de San Valentín".

—Gracias, Günther, —las tomo, siento algo pesado en el lazo que rodea el papel del ramo— Es grato que te tragues tu orgullo por mí —sonrío levemente, me siento extraña.

—Como quieras, pero será mejor que las abras sino quieres que se arruine todo.

Entonces entiendo que el verdadero regalo está dentro del ramo, prosigo a abrir la decoración; algo impaciente, debo añadir.

Mis ojos se abren de par en par, ¡Esto es increíble! Siento tanta emoción que me da dolor de estómago. Entre el montón de flores manchadas con sangre está un hermoso cuchillo nuevo y afilado.

—Espero te guste, Fiorella —me dice él, observándome satisfecho.

— ¡Por supuesto que sí! —entonces sonrío, le daré su regalo después pero creo que se merece algo más: —Escucha, no volveré a decirlo así que presta atención, ¿Entendiste, Günther?

— ¿Decir qué? —arquea una ceja y sonrío con orgullo. Respondo:

—_Ti amo, mio amore._

Le saqué una sonrisa, no me extraña viniendo de mí, quería que lo hiciera. Estoy satisfecha, al menos sé que todavía tiene interés en mí, no sé cómo rayos pensé que no, mi novio es un perfecto tonto con el amor. Pero me siento más satisfecha cuando él me dice: —Sí, yo también.

.

* * *

><p>~~<em>Per favore!:<em> ¡Por favor! / _Ti amo, mio amore_: Te amo, mi amor. ~~

¿No les parece tierna esta parejilla? A mí sí (sobre todo en este estilo)

**Nota publicitaria:** Ahora también estoy en facebook y uso el mismo nombre, la imagen de perfil es la misma de aquí y la portada es de Estados Unidos y Canadá. Y también el link está en mi perfil.

Gracias por leer :D


	3. 2P Francia x 2P UK

**¿Que los locos no aman?**

* * *

><p><span>Pareja:<span> 2P!Francia x 2P!UK / 2P!UK x 2P!Francia

Notas/Advertencias: Un par de excéntricos amigos que quieren jugar de cupidos; dícese 2P!US y 2P!Costa Rica.

— — — — —

Puede que sea factible, puede que no.

Cuando dos personas se aman tienden a tener algo en común, a veces son opuestos en algunos ámbitos pero eso les da equilibrio. Y si se trata de alguien mentalmente inestable entonces serán abismales.

Y pongámoslo así; un muchacho que literalmente está loco e incluso su personalidad es similar al gato de una novela infantil, y a un tipo aburrido y desinteresado…algo fuera de lo común ¿No?

Bien, el primero se llama Oliver y el segundo François. Y Oliver está loco y locamente enamorado de él. François sigue alegando que es asexual y que de todas formas Oliver no es su tipo.

Saliéndonos de esos dos; encontramos a Allan, quien es un vándalo y orgulloso neoyorquino. Y también a Raquel, una latina apagada y perezosa. Este par monta un plan para que François y Oliver les dé un buen espectáculo.

Entonces bien. Hay una pastelería en la que se supone Raquel trabaja, y Oliver la frecuenta mucho, además de ayudarle a cocinar. En un día como hoy, fiesta del amor y la amistad, hay mucho ajetreo en esta clase de locales. Oliver, sin pensarlo mucho, decidió ayudar a la latina cuando ella se lo pidió. Preparar sus deliciosos cupcakes para las personas sonaba irrechazable.

Allan en cambio, se dirigió con François a disque buscar comida para una cena importante que tenía. Lo bueno es que el rubio estaba más interesado en comprar cigarrillos y no prestó atención a la tonta excusa, ¡Incluso dijo que compraría carne! Allan es vegetariano y todos lo sabían…la adicción al tabaco es fuerte, sí, muy fuerte y además dañina.

Raquel no hacía mucho, es decir, cada vez que tomaba una orden y la llevaba a la cocina quien entregaba la comida no era ella sino Oliver quien enérgico se le adelantaba. Tal vez fue mala idea decirle que François podría prestarle atención si trabajaba fuertemente…o sólo lo interpretó equívocamente.

Allan hace algo diferente: Discute con François sobre lo pesado del día. Que dulces aquí, que parejas allá, que el consumismo y… la falta de valor de algunas personas para no admitir su amor. ¡Ahí dio en el punto y el otro no dejaría que Allan se saliera con la suya!

— ¿Por qué sigues diciendo que soy como los demás idiotas? —replica el rubio mientras bota el humo del cigarrillo que lleva.

Y el moreno le sonríe con orgullo y responde: —Porque eres igual o más cobarde que todos ellos, al menos más de la mitad entregan regalos con remitente y no usan anonimato o se callan la boca y cierran la billetera.

— ¿Acaso eres idiota? ¿Qué tiene que ver que ellos despilfarren el dinero en tonterías conmigo?

—Sabes a los que me refiero —luego ríe e ingresa a un establecimiento, siendo seguido por el otro— No es posible que lleves como dos años flechado del loco de Oliver y no se lo has dicho.

Ambos se sientan en una mesa. Continúan su conversación en la cual François ya se le nota el ceño fruncido y Allan sonríe con altivez y cierta burla propia de él.

— ¿Y quién dijo que Oliver me gustaba? Según tú.

—Desde que lo viste por primera vez hahaha Lo mejor del caso es que él te dice y te demuestra su amor y no quieres admitir que le correspondes. Eso no se hace.

—Eres un idiota, yo no lo amo —deja su cigarrillo apagado en una servilleta y prosigue: —En todo caso, ¿Qué tendría de especial ese fenómeno?

—Eso mejor dilo tú, François.

—Eres un inepto, Allan, entiende que Oliver no es mi tipo. Soy asexual y él también lo sabe.

—Negación. Admite que te gusta.

—No admitiré algo que no es verdad.

Y el ambiente cambia. Allan trata de retarlo, sacarle la información necesaria, y rápido. En cambio François, a pesar de su cortina de seriedad, ya se siente desesperado por dentro, quiere mucho a ese muchacho pero no planea admitirlo nunca…planeaba, mejor dicho.

—Pero si es verdad, tanto como que odio las hamburguesas.

—Eres vegetariano…eso no es nada raro.

—Pero sí que un asexual se enamore de un desquiciado.

—He dicho que no.

—Yo digo que sí…—hizo un leve ademán para que viniera alguna camarera o camarero— Un día hasta vi que casi lo violas porque andaba puesto un traje de gato.

—Un gato que está loco, y no, estás alucinando.

—Sí lo quieres —oh, amaba molestarlo y estaba logrando su objetivo— Lo quieres mucho. Amas a Oliver Kirklant y quieres llevarlo a la cama.

—No.

—Lo amas. Lo amas mucho. Lo deseas y quieres todo de él.

—No.

—Amas a Oliver, lo amas. Lo amas. Lo amas. Lo amas y nunca lo dejarás de amar. Él es todo para ti y nunca dejarás de amarlo.

No responde. Está entrando en crisis y un párpado le tiembla de enojo y por más que trata de mantenerse neutral y serio ya le está costando.

—Lo amas. Tú, François Bonnefoy, amas a Oliver Kirklant. Lo amas, lo amas, lo amas y—

— ¡Sí, amo a Oliver! —se exaltó, ya no podía soportar esa tortura—¡Siempre lo he amado y él es el motivo que pueda hacerlo, pero yo no se lo diré jamás así que cállate ya!

—De acuerdo.

Fue su respuesta. Triunfal. Se sentía orgulloso y victorioso. Se cruzó de brazos y se recostó en el asiento. Junto a Allan se sentó una señorita con traje de mesera, rasgos de una latina algo perezosa pero que en el momento se divertía; ella traía una cajita con pequeños chocolates. François se sorprendió ante la presencia de ella, todavía agitado sólo trató de acararse la garganta para hablar…pero no pudo.

— ¿Así que sí me amas, Fran? Hehehe ¿Me amas?

Oliver se encontraba a su lado. Con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro, sus ojitos celestes brillaban de emoción y felicidad, algo perturbador pero era adorable.

François tragó en seco, sorprendido, expuesto y avergonzado, todo se demostraba en sus ojos que luchaban por mantenerse imperturbables.

—Hahaha ¿En serio me amas? —volvió a preguntar Oliver.

Él se sentía tan feliz de haber escuchado aquello que sólo podía reír y mirarlo con ilusión.

François suspiró pesadamente y le miró con seriedad. El otro mantuvo su enajenada sonrisa.

— ¿Estás sordo? Sí, te amo, al fin te digo lo que querías escuchar.

— ¡Awhahaha! _I love you!_

Expresó Oliver al lanzarse a abrazar al otro, fuertemente y lleno de amor. François sólo bufó ante esto y le dio unas palmadas en la espalda, dejando que incluso Oliver se sentara en sus regazos, todavía abrazándolo.

Raquel y Allan sonreían llenos de satisfacción frente a la pareja. Ambos tomaban uno que otro chocolate de la caja, como si de palomitas se tratasen estando en un cine.

—Allan, recuérdame que debo trabajar más seguido contigo.

—Por supuesto, siempre habrá diversión si hacemos estas cosas juntos hahaha.

Ambos continuaron mirando la escena tan anormal que se presentaba ante ellos. Ser Cupidos no era tarea fácil y menos cuando de un par como ese se trataba…de todas formas, hasta los locos pueden amar.

.

* * *

><p><span>Con respecto a Raquel (2P!Costa Rica)<span> Ya que ella es invención de fans y el 2P es de mi propiedad —al menos la que usé—, la describiré: Usa una coleta de medio lado, su cabello es ondulado y algo despeinado porque le da pereza arreglarse. Caen algunos mechones más colochos en su rostro. Sus ojos son más claros que la 1P. Posee el mismo color crema en su piel y misma altura y contextura. Usa una camisa azul rey, unos manganos (pantalones hasta la pantorrilla) jeans. Su faja es negra con adornos de pelotitas metálicas. Zapatillas tennis negras y una muñequera que tiene los colores de su bandera. Su carácter es perezoso y serio, pero le gusta aprovecharse de la gente y ser maldosa (un poquito de inestabilidad). Su arma es un machete.

Eso es todo. Espero les haya gustado este capítulo. ¡Nos leemos!


	4. 2P España x 2P Italia Romano

**¿Que los locos no aman?**

* * *

><p><span>Pareja:<span> 2P!España x 2P!Italia Romano

Notas/Advertencias: El oficial de policía es la versión masculina de Costa Rica.

— — — — —

Tal parece que combinar a un casi asexual, serio, algo perezoso y con una expresión constante de seriedad aburrida con un meramente alegre, orgulloso, expresivo y algo bipolar homosexual no parece algo muy normal. No, para nada. Pero existe tal mezcla de personalidades en una pareja.

Y aquí está el primero, Santiago, un español de cabello largo y castaño atado en una coleta, la expresión de sus ojos púrpuras son suficiente como para hacer que un suicida tome su decisión final. Y el segundo, Flavio, un sur italiano teñido de rubio con un rulo sobre su cabeza y unos ojos chispeantes color rojizo.

Los dos se quieren, eso está claro para quienes le rodean, pero el italiano no lo sabe; piensa que su amor que lleva casi cinco años es unilateral. Hoy, un día de febrero dedicado al comercio romántico, ellos salen a pasear como amigos. No hay más que hacer, el rubio está enfermo de la mente y quienes le rodean lo sienten algo insoportable y prefieren alejarse antes de que le dé un ataque de bipolaridad con ganas de matar a todos.

En cambio Santiago tiene otro punto de vista, todo le aburre y todo le pone con ganas de nada, exceptuando, claro, a Flavio. Y no lo quiere admitir.

Todo el día el italiano ha estado dando indirectas muy directas sobre su amor. Es que está cansado de no saber lo que el otro siente por él. Así que está decidido a lograrlo ese día ¿Por qué no? Después de todo es un día perfecto para el romance…Su romance.

Llega la tarde y lo único que ha dicho Santiago es: "No sé.", "Probablemente.", "Igual.", "Yo qué sé." y todas esas frases que dan ganas de llorar. Lo que aconteció después puede considerarse algo para recordar, y al mismo tiempo no, júzguenlo ustedes mismos estando en este siglo.

A Flavio se le llamó la atención por estar agarrado de la mano de Santiago, él no decía nada, sólo parecía escuchar a su amigo hablando y hablando. No es que hiciera un escándalo, sólo decía lo maravilloso de todo y lo maravilloso de ellos y que lo amaba. Nada demasiado anormal.

Sin embargo eso les pareció indecoroso a varios, sí, y más que las parejas que no temían en mostrar sus sentimientos con escenas comprometedoras. Algo así como un oficial de policía, de apariencia latina, recibiendo reclamos de varias personas por los dos muchachos. A él le daba igual eso, sinceramente notaba más asqueroso a una mujer siendo toqueteada indecorosamente por su novio, en medio del parque mientras hay niños correteando cerca.

El hombre suspiró resignado, caminó hasta los dos muchachos y les llamó con tranquilidad: —Oigan, jóvenes, ¿Pueden bajar el tono de voz con sus comentarios? A varias personas les está molestando que llamen la atención y se encuentren con ustedes dos agarrados de la mano.

Santiago frunció levemente el ceño, Flavio lo miró confuso. El mayor se dirigió al oficial con leve molestia en su voz: — ¿A qué comentarios te refieres?

—A los que su novio dice —responde él, neutral y algo apenado.

De inmediato Flavio salta a la conversación y dice sonriendo de lado: —Esto es un error, Santiago no es mi novio ¡De seguro esas personas alucinan de tanto dulce! —sabe que no miente, pero desea que no fuera así.

El hombre se queda algo confundido, luego suspira y dice: —Ya entiendo, pero por favor traten de no elevar mucho la voz, esta gente es algo intolerante.

Flavio no dice nada, los mira con cierta confusión, internamente cree que es su culpa por estar tratando de llamar la atención del español. Sin embargo, e inmediatamente sin esperar nada, el español responde con notable fastidio: —Pues que se metan la intolerancia donde más le quepan y que se callen la puta boca.

Los otros dos le miran con los ojos bien abiertos. Flavio siente algo en su interior, pero no sabe qué es, sólo que es algo que quiere sentir por más tiempo. En cambio Santiago estaba molesto e irritado, un poco anormal en él.

De inmediato se escuchan murmullos, cerca de ellos unas señoras y un par de hombres conversan, mirando de vez en cuando al trío, con descaro. Miran con reproche al español y al italiano, miran con decepción al oficial de policía. Este último suspira molesto, entonces les mira con el ceño y alza su voz para decirles: —Si no desean ver a este par simplemente váyanse del lugar, el parque es suficientemente amplio para todos.

Esas personas lo miran sorprendidos, y se les nota molestia en el rostro, uno de ellos dice: — _¡¿Cómo es posible que defienda a ese par de putos?!_

Una mujer le secunda: _— ¡Y hay niños presentes! ¿Cómo se le ocurre permitirles eso?_

El oficial responde, luchando por no gritar: —Estas personas ni siquiera son pareja. No puedo reprenderlos porque no están haciendo nada malo, así que por favor tengan un poco de respeto sino quieren ser los arrestados.

— _¡¿Acaso bromea?!_

— _¡Están hablando de lo supuestamente hermoso que es su amor!_

— _¡Eso es repulsivo!_

Al latino no le da tiempo de contestar. Flavio fue interrumpido antes de tan siquiera terminar una sola palabra. Santiago deja mostrar su enojo, un verdadero enojo, esponde casi gritando: — ¡¿Y a ustedes qué putas les importa mi vida o la de mi novio?! ¡Métanse en sus propios asuntos y lárguense antes de que este tipo me meta en la cárcel por intento de homicidio!

Y después, silencio. Las personas alrededor se alejaron de inmediato y ese grupo sólo huyó con miedo y humillación. Santiago volvió a su gesto normal. El latino no tenía palabras, y ni se diga del sur-italiano. Por dentro Flavio estaba tan confundido, su cabeza daba vueltas y su corazón también.

Después de unos segundos el hombre uniformado comenta: —Tenga cuidado con eso, pero que pasen un feliz día—. Entonces se va a patrullar en el resto del parque.

Santiago mira a su compañero con seriedad y le pregunta: — ¿Por qué te quedas callado? Hace un rato estabas vomitando arcoíris y ahora pareces una tumba ¿Es uno de tus arranques?

Él me mira con confusión, se atreve a preguntar directamente y sin rodeos: — ¿Lo que dijiste sobre nuestro noviazgo es verdad o sólo lo inventaste?

—Tú, dime —responde con simpleza, regalándole una leve sonrisa.

Tanto martirio para poder decirle un "Sí" al italiano, a su modo claro. Pero al menos lo hizo, eso hizo que Flavio se sintiera en las nubes y le dieran ganas de decorar algo con más que sólo rojo.

—_Ti amo!_

Fue lo que dijo antes de lanzarse a sus brazos, sonriendo y riendo. Santiago suspiró pesadamente, ese chico era como chicle…pero le era divertido, siempre fue el único que no le aburrió lo suficiente como para alejarlo de él.

.

* * *

><p>Espero les haya gustado este cap. Hasta la próxima.<p> 


	5. Prusia x 2P Austria

**¿Qué los locos no aman?**

* * *

><p><span>Pareja:<span> Prusia x 2P!Austria

— — — — —

¿Qué hay de malo en ser desordenado y poco respetuoso? Está bien, sí hay algo malo, en especial si estamos hablando de alguien que se supone debería poseer buenos modales y ser respetuoso.

Este es el caso de Dieter, un austriaco de la alta sociedad que es más desordenado —en todo sentido—, descortés y burlón que un adolescente rebelde promedio. Y claro, no es que él no sea joven, lo que pasa es que fue criado entre aristócratas y es raro su comportamiento.

Este muchacho está enamorado de un empleado de su casa. Un muchacho albino llamado Gilbert, el cual es casi diez años mayor que él. Es el hermano del mayordomo de la casa y es muy unido a Dieter, pero sabe bien que debe establecer límites.

Y de este modo terminamos con un incansable austriaco sin medir ninguna consecuencia de sus actos. Un desastre moral que deja perplejos a sus propios padres; una inapropiada escena para cualquiera y algo que a los buenos amigos de la familia les dejan en claro que el hijo de los Edelstein es, sin duda, un chico inestable y sumamente único.

Resulta que en una cena formal, importante y muy glamorosa, el joven castaño logrará sacarle algo de pasión y seguridad a Gilbert. ¿Cómo lo hará? Fácil, muy fácil…

—Señorito Dieter, —le llama el albino al joven desde afuera de su habitación— tienes que estar listo en menos de diez minutos si no quieres que tus padres se enfaden.

—Claro, Gil, en diez minutos estoy afuera.

Este quiso tirar el baldecillo con tres botellas de vino que tenía en mano. Pero trató de calmarse, así que le dijo condescendiente al joven dentro de la habitación: —Me refería a que tienes que estar antes. Se enfadarán si llegas después que inicie.

—Ya lo sé, ya lo sé —decía con fastidio mientras apenas se colocaba los pantalones—. Pero no tienes que ser tan enojón como tu hermano.

—¿Quién dijo que estaba molesto? Sólo arréglate rápido.

Al escuchar eso se acercó a la puerta y, con un tono seductor y ronroneante, preguntó a su empleado: —¿Qué tal si me ayudas? Sigo mojado de mi caliente ducha y mis pantalones no están bien sujetos.

Gilbert se enrojeció tanto como sus propios ojos al escuchar a aquello. ¡¿Cómo demonios ese chiquillo podía decirle eso sin una pisca de vergüenza?! No lo entendía, pero tenía que luchar contra sus impulsos.

Apenado, trató de cortar la conversación lo mejor y más rápido posible: —¡Dieter, por favor no vuelvas a decir eso y ya apúrate que tus padres se están impacientando!

Sin esperar respuesta, se fue directo a la cocina a terminar con los últimos detalles de la glamorosa cena de esa noche. Sin embargo el joven, lleno de satisfacción ante la reacción de Gilbert, hizo un esfuerzo por vencer su pereza y salió de la habitación. Elegante, guapo y con una apariencia que disimulaba a la perfección su tan extraña personalidad.

—Al fin llegas, hijo —comentó sonriente su agraciada madre.

Su padre, tomando de la cintura a la mujer a su lado, habló con amabilidad: —Los Kirkland y los Wang están por llegar, así que por favor ve a avisarle a Ludwig que esté listo todo mientras los recibimos.

—Y trata de ser un poco amable por hoy ¿Sí? —Pide su madre mientras se arregla su decorado de flores en el cabello.

Él asiente con una enorme sonrisa y de inmediato se dirige a la cocina a hacer lo indicado. Todo parece en orden. Cuando llega al elegante salón las tres familias, incluyendo la suya, ya están acomodados en la mesa perfectamente decorada. Su madre agradece y entonces todo da inicio. Él parece no provocar ninguna inconveniencia, a excepción de la sonrisa poco común que trae su rostro.

Mientras tanto, en la cocina, todo es ajetreo y actividad. Y muy pronto…desastre.

—Francine, —llamó seriamente Ludwig a la chef— no utilices más vino en la comida, se servirá como bebida no como alimento.

—_Oui, oui_ —responde ella sonriendo alegremente mientras guiña un ojo.

—Antonio, —ahora el hermano de Gilbert llama a otro de los empleados— en cinco minutos lleva los acompañamientos, el vino y cambia los platillos.

—Entendido —responde él mientras asiente sonriendo.

Y así sucesivamente, todo debía ser lo más cercano a lo perfecto. No sólo era una cena, la idea era también crear un ambiente adecuando mientras las tres familias conversaban sobre cómo hacer más fuertes los lazos entre ellos.

La tensión disminuyó. Ahora sólo era de esperar un buen rato para dar lugar al postre. Así que los empleados se dieron un descanso. Ellos tenían una especie de tradición o similar. Como tenían que estar cuerdos sin perder los estribos por el alcohol, cada uno poseía el derecho a una sola copa de vino, champan, whisky o la bebida que quisieran tomar. El problema aquí no fue el hecho de beber esa copa, fue el contenido de.

Gilbert, después de tan sólo cinco minutos de haber bebido un poco de cerveza, comenzó a actuar extraño. Como si su cuerpo se sintiera libre y su mente también. Balbuceos extraños, frases incontrolables con y sin sentido.

Su hermano trató de calmarlo, mientras luchaba por mantener todo en orden y hacer que los demás hicieran su trabajo sin contratiempos para las tres familias. Estas ni sospechaban lo que vendría.

—Dime, Dieter —llamó su padre desde un lado de la mesa perfectamente distribuida—. ¿Qué te parece todo esto, no crees que es un buen trato?

Más que una pregunta que buscaba el visto bueno o malo de él, sólo quería escuchar una mentira hipócrita que les dejara ver en alto. El muchacho sonrió, mirando a la señorita frente a él; una joven de edad similar y bien educada de la familia Kirkland.

—¿Casarme con Alice dentro de un par de años en una boda doble? Hm…

La joven clavó sus verdes ojos sobre él, acomodándose el cabello detrás de la oreja con delicadeza. Otra señorita, con rasgos achinados al lado Dieter, lo miró de reojo queriendo descifrar lo que escondía tras su sonrisa; antes de regresar su vista al frente de su prometido, hermano de Alice.

—Sí, —continuó su madre— todo esto es perfecto. Nene se casará con Scott y tú te casarás con Alice.

El padre de la muchacha achinada, Nene, comentó con una sonrisa satisfecha en su rostro: —Me resulta algo favorable para todos_, aru_.

El resto de padres asintieron, los jóvenes no.

Dieter sólo se echó a reír con algo de sarcasmo, entonces los miró a todos con cierto desafío. Meramente para decir con simpleza y algo de burla: —Sí, aceptaré casarme con…

_—¡Aquí todos son unos imbéciles!_

Una interrupción más que segura. Algo inaudito. Gilbert salió estrepitosamente de la sala de empleados para gritar aquello con descaro. Todo enmudeció, los ojos de los familiares se clavaron en Gilbert, quien se encontraba con las mejillas algo sonrosadas y una mirada determinada y a la vez algo perdida.

—¡¿Qué sucede aquí?! —Cuestionaron los padres de Dieter, más que molestos. El resto no dijo nada.

—Sucede que —comenzó a hablar, sin pelos en la lengua y el corazón, por lo visto—, yo Amo a su hijo. ¡Amo a Dieter Edelstein y no dejaré que lo hagan casarse con una extraña!

—¡Gilbert, ¿qué demonios es todo esto?! —El padre del joven se acercó colérico hasta el sirviente.

Pero el albino lo enfrentó, a todos los enfrentó. Sus nervios colapsaron, su cordura se esfumó con esa droga tan extraña que bebió minutos atrás. Su propio hermano no pudo detenerlo y lo que es más, Dieter no borraba su enorme sonrisa llena de satisfacción. Su pecho saltaba a golpes y su mente no hacía más que hacer corto circuito.

—Aquí no hay demonios, sólo el amor que siento por Dieter y el que él siente por mí. ¡Lo convertiré en mi asombroso esposo!

De inmediato, sin esperar nada, el susodicho se levanta abruptamente de su lugar y grita a todo pulmón: —¡Acepto, acepto a Gilbert como mi esposo!

El par de familias presentes no sabían qué pensar. Todo aquello era…simplemente inesperado.

De esta forma regresamos al inicio. Con un incansable austriaco sin medir ninguna consecuencia de sus actos. Un desastre moral que deja perplejos a sus propios padres; una inapropiada escena para cualquiera y algo que a los buenos amigos de la familia les dejan en claro que el hijo de los Edelstein es, sin duda, un chico inestable y sumamente único.

—Es mejor que nos vallamos, avísennos cuando todo esté en orden, _aru_.

Menciona el padre de la familia Wang al levantarse con su esposa y su hija. Los Kirkland se levantan sin decir palabra y se marchan, dejando a los padres de Dieter totalmente horrorizados.

La madre de este le replica indignada y tratando de no explotar: —¿Dieter, se puede saber qué hiciste?

Se hizo el desentendido, descaradamente y con una sonrisa cínica: —¿Yo? Yo lo único que he hecho es amar a Gilbert.

—¡¿Qué diablos le hiciste a mi hijo?! —Cuestionó el padre envuelto en furia, tomando del cuello al albino.

Pero este se mantuvo firme. Los compañeros de este no podían hacer nada, lucharon contra él y perdieron. Ahora sólo quedaba desearle suerte al joven en aprietos.

—Ya se lo dije, sólo lo he amado y nada má—.

Pausa, silencio breve y cordura cargada de los recuerdos que se acumulan en su mente en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Gilbert entra en un estado de shock por el miedo y los nervios que le invaden, no sabe qué hacer para remediarlo y se siente perdido. Lo que acaba de hacer no tiene perdón.

—Se-Señor…yo, lamento lo que… —Vaciló, sin remedio—. Es que yo…sólo…

—Estás despedido, Gilbert.

—Pero, señor, yo sólo…lo lamento… —La resignación calló, las palabras sólo salieron de su boca—. De acuerdo, me voy…

—¡No! —Dieter se acercó y separó a su padre de su amado—. No permitiré que lo apartes de mí.

—Dieter, —llamó su madre—. ¿Qué es lo que te ocurre, acaso todo eso que dijeron los dos es verdad?

Antes de responder fue interrumpido por Gilbert: —¡No! Na-Nada de esto es verdad, yo sólo…equivoqué unas botellas de licor y bebí lo que no era. Su-Su hijo sólo trató de…de ayudarme y tal vez sólo quería jugar o algo así.

—Pero eso no es—.

Volvió a ser interrumpido.

—Vete de aquí inmediatamente, Gilbert —sentenció la mujer.

—Sí, señora.

¿Dolor, soledad, pesar o remordimiento? Algo de esto tuvo que sentir el muchacho. Su idea no era provocar problemas, sólo quería sentirse amado, librarse de un matrimonio que jamás sería feliz por parte de ninguno. Pero existen los fallos, no supo que ocurrió, tal vez sólo duplicó la dosis por error. Pero da igual, el error ya estaba y tenía que enfrentarlo.

Sin embargo, no dejaría que le arrebataran su felicidad. Él podía ser un rebelde, un desquiciado y todo lo demás, pero jamás permitiría que le impidieran amar y ser amado de esa forma. Gilbert no sólo había sido su primer y único amor, sino un amigo y un mentor hasta cierto punto.

—¡Pero, mamá, ¿por qué hacen esto?! ¡Es injusto, déjenme ser feliz!

—¿Feliz? —Su madre lo miró, atónita—. ¿Qué significa eso? ¿Acaso no eres feliz?

—Por favor, —contestó resoplando y cruzándose de brazos, aún frente a Gilbert, quien estaba atónito y sin palabras—. Saben bien a lo que me refiero.

—Entonces —su padre lo miró severamente—. ¿Dieter, crees que puedes ser feliz con este hombre?

—Así es.

—Hijo, —su madre trató mantener la calma—. ¿Estás seguro, no crees que es algo precipitado y—?

—Amo a Gilbert.

Las dudas no cabían en su interior y su voz. Pero debía admitir que la situación se le iba de las manos. Incluso el albino sentía que todo le daba vueltas; porque, de que amaba al muchacho, lo amaba. Sin embargo sabía a la perfección la posición de ambos, y mirase por donde quiera, no era en absoluto nada favorable para ninguno.

El padre del muchacho optó por dar un resoplido y, antes de salir de la sala con mucho enojo y decepción, dijo: —Te alejarás de este hombre quieras o no.

Eso fue duro, el muchacho lo miró fijamente mientras se alejaba. Algo le dolía por dentro y no era agradable, para ninguno de los dos amantes. La madre de él suspiró cansada.

—Dieter… —Le dijo ella con amabilidad—. Sé que amas a Gilbert pero…

—Señora —se vio interrumpida por el individuo; ella lo miró y Dieter se giró para hacer lo mismo—. Sé que eso está mal, no es nada asombroso que yo ame a su hijo de la forma en la que lo hago. Y no sé si él está confundido o no, yo sé lo que siento por él.

—Gil, yo sé lo que siento por ti —le dijo él, sonriendo con una leve risa que temblaba por el pesar—. Jamás hubiera hecho que dijeras la verdad de esa forma sino.

Él suspiró; aliviado y triste. La mujer los miró detenidamente, pensando.

Gilbert siguió diciendo: —Dieter, yo…

Pero se detuvo y suspiró tratando de no sucumbir ante la debilidad. ¡Era un hombre por todos los Cielos! ¡No debía ser tan débil como un chiquillo! Así que firmemente sentenció: —Te amo pero porque te amo debo alejarme de ti. Lamento todo lo sucedido, señora, me iré inmediatamente.

Ella asintió y suspiró. Dieter sintió pesar, una daga en el corazón se clavó sin piedad.

—¿Qué? Gilbert…dime que no es cierto. ¡Por favor dime que no es cierto!

Este optó por alejarse, ir hacia la puerta. El muchacho lo siguió sin pensarlo. Su madre lo detuvo con fuerza.

—¡No! ¡Gilbert, no me hagas esto! ¡¿Por qué me dejas si me amas?!

No hubo respuesta. No hubo una mirada, y no la habría. Gilbert sintió su corazón partirse, pero era lo correcto. Así era, debía alejarse.

Dieter sintió que le quitaban algo, algo importante y le resultaba sumamente doloroso.

—¡Gilbert, no te vayas! ¡Yo sólo quería que me amaras y no que te fueras! ¡Sólo quería que me dijeras te amo!

—¡Dieter, ya basta, déjalo irse!

Su madre no quería admitirlo. Ver a su hijo de esa forma es doloroso, pero debía suceder.

Gilbert sentía sus lágrimas querer salir. Las de Dieter ya mojaban sus mejillas en medio de su desesperación.

—Por favor…Gil, yo sólo…

El albino se detuvo con la perilla bajo su palma. Unos pocos e ínfimos segundos. Dos palabras: —Te amo—. Antes de cerrar la puerta e irse.

.

* * *

><p>Les informo que gracias a una usuaria llamada (<strong>ckamii. xd<strong>) decidí hacer una segunda parte de este shot, pero lo publiqué por aparte y se llama "Contigo otra vez". Muchas gracias por leer C:


End file.
